Jane Seymour
by Downtonfanfix
Summary: The story of Jane and Henry's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Seymour

This fanfiction is going to be based around The Tudors. I may change some storylines but will try to stick to the original series as far as possible. I'm not really sure where this story will go. I have no plans for the characters but hope that anyone who reads it will enjoy. It also won't be completely accurate historically.

* * *

I just met the King of England. The most powerful man in the country. He was so handsome and so kind. As he rode away I longed to see him again. I'm tired of this life. I sit all day with my needlework doing next to nothing. I long for something exciting and I can't help feel that the look that was in the kings eye as he looked upon me may be that exciting thing that I have been waiting for.

Not long after the kings visit I was summoned to my fathers chambers where both he and my brother Edward waited. This was a unusual request from my father which spiked curiosity on my behalf. I wondered if a husband had been found for me. I dreaded this though I had been trained for it my whole life.

My father began to speak " you are to go to court, my dear daughter."

" I am to go to court, father?" I reply

" Yes you have been summoned by the king of England himself"

I must have had a look of confusion etched upon my face as my father continued to speak.

" It is a great honour for you. I means he must think highly of you"

I was speechless. The prospect of this frightened me. Not only had I rarely left this house but I had no inkling as to why the king would call upon me or as to what he expected of me.

My brother now spoke up " You are to gain the kings attention my sister. News has reached us that Henry tires of his wife. He may look to take another. The request of your presence at court gives us hope that he may choose you."

A half smile spread across my face. I thought this meeting may have been about the possibility of marriage but it had never crossed my mind that the man that I may have been marrying would be the King of England.

" You may go now, Jane. You will leave mid this week. Your brother and I will be coming with you. The King has invited us also. " My father says.

I walk out the door with mixed feelings. I can't help but feel anxious. No man has ever desired me. The King of England desires plain Jane Seymour. How can that be ? I wonder this as I walk back to my chambers.

* * *

This first chapter is quite short and I know it doesn't follow the same storyline of how Jane and Henry met in the Tudors but I hope it is still enjoyable. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane Seymour Part 2**

* * *

Only a few days later I am leaving my home to go and live at the English court for an uncertain length of time. I worry about leaving this place in which I have so often felt trapped. Living life inside my head. Making up stories and fairy tales of which I have wanted to belong.

As I look at the window at the passing countryside I can't help but think about the King. I am uncertain of the role I am to play in his life if any. I have heard of powerful men taking a mistress who they brush of once they are finished with them. I do not want to become one of those ladies. However, I am also unsure as to whether I want to be his wife. Do I want to be Queen. I am not the sort of person to become Queen. I am quiet and shy. Not powerful and strong willed. I have not been blessed with such skills. I could be a good wife I am sure of that. That is the job I have worked hard for for my whole life. Never did it cross my mind that the man in which I may one day marry would be the King. The King who has already brushed aside one wife for another and is looking to do it once more. Do I want to do that to a woman? Do I want to be the person to break apart two people? Nothing stops the King from getting rid of a third wife and what if I can't provide him with his much desired son? What would become of me then?

These thoughts that haunt me as I travel are mixed with feelings of happiness and pride. A feeling stirs in my stomach as I think about the fact that any man likes me let alone the King of England. As I lay my head against the side of the carriage in an attempt to close my eyes and fall asleep for a while I can't help but let a small smile escape my lips.

We get there late in the afternoon. I am shown to some chambers in which have been assigned to me. I have brought a few of my own servants who will wait upon me during my stay. I settle in as my clothes are being unpacked. I know that there is a banquet and dance being held this evening in which my father has told me that I am to attend. I have picked out a gown to wear this evening. It was a plain dress both in style and colour but I liked it all the same. I had never been one to boast in my appearance nor in my conduct. I had always been plain little Jane. That's what my brother Edward would call me when we were children anyway. I took some time to rest before the events of the evening.

My maid finished tying up the back of my new dress. I look in the full length mirror analysing my appearance. I wasn't even sure that I would see the king tonight. Just then I hear a know on the door and my brother appears there. He tells me that he will escort me downstairs. I take a deep breath as I hold on to my stomach which is already filled with butterflies. Never in my life had I experienced anything like this. " Don't worry Jane. If you see the King all you need to do is bat your eyelids and smile." he says with a chuckle. Edward's attempt at comforting me is pretty feeble but it somewhat amuses me as I link my arm with his as we walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Seymour Part 3

* * *

I walk into a long room which has a massive banquet table placed right in the centre. The room is already filled with well dressed ladies and gentlemen. Most of them with ancient titles and grand estates. As I take my place in one of the chairs in the middle of the table I can't help wonder what these people must think of me. Do they think I am inadequate? Or do they think me unworthy of my place at this table? I sit there awkwardly for several minutes waiting for someone to say something to me which may put my nerves to rest.

These thoughts are disrupted not long after when an announcement is made that the King and Queen would now enter. We all stand in preparation to address our sovereign. They both enter and I along with all others in this room curtsy. Both the King and Queen take their seats at opposite ends of the lengthy table. As the first round of food is brought in. I nibble at a meagre portion of the first course as is expected of a lady. I could of eaten far more as the food was so delightful but I restrained in the knowledge that it would be improper to eat more than a small amount. The courses kept coming all varieties of meats, fish and fruits were served to the guests. All very delicious.

As I sat there I observed both the King and Queen very closely. The King was handsome with his fiery red hair and well groomed beard. His clothes were majestic. They were coloured red with a gold trim. Although he was already into his forties I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Yes, there were sprigs of grey hair sprouting and I would be lying if I told you that I could not see a round belly protruding from beneath is clothes but yet he was still handsome.

The Queen however who was still young seemed drained and tired. I heard that she was once very beautiful and in ways I could still see it. If the dark circles under her eyes would disappear and the false smile would become real then maybe I could still see the beauty she once owned. The confidence I once heard she had had now seemed to have disappeared as I see her sit and listen without any enthusiasm to the talk of the people who surrounded her. I felt bad as I looked at her knowing I could be the one to replace her. She was sad and sorry looking not at all what I would of expected of a Queen.

After many courses and several hours the banquet was over. We were all guided through to a room where musicians stood with there many instruments. The King and Queen took there place and their thrones as the music began to play. A kind man who I think may have saw me alone in the corner of the room asked me if I would like to dance. We danced swapping partners along the way. I knew how to dance very well as it was one of the things I had been taught as a child. I tried my best to impress the King as I danced. I didn't know why I had never been the type to show off. All I know is I wanted the King to look at me and think she is beautiful. I don't think anyone had ever thought that about me and I wanted someone to. As the music slowed down and the smile which had covered my face faded I couldn't help but feel immensely happy. I sat down for the next dance and I watched as the skirts of ladies lifted of the floor as they spun around. The smiles on everyone's faces as they moved to the sound of music. I felt as if this was when my life would really begin.

* * *

I'm sorry if this isn't historically accurate but I tried my best with the knowledge I have. This part is still short but I have tried to lengthen it little. Next part I think I will include a meeting between the King and Jane. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane Seymour Part 4

* * *

The night continued as I laughed, danced and smiled endlessly. I felt as if this night would never end. I felt happy for the first time in my life. I felt like I had always felt content but never happy. I would go about my day to day business and feel next to nothing. I would occasionally feel sad and I would have spurts of joy but never did I feel a happiness that seemed as if it would last forever.

Later on in the evening I saw the King stand up from his throne. He began to walk straight towards me. I looked around myself wondering if it was really me he was approaching. When I realised it was myself that he was coming towards I bowed my head and curtseyed. He now stood right before me. I spoke in a quiet, stuttering voice " Your Majesty."

" Will you dance with me?. He asked.

" Of course, your Majesty" I replied.

I couldn't help but say the words in my head. He spoke to me. He really spoke to me. I stretched out his hand to take mine and I willingly gave it to him. I felt as if everyone was watching us as I did so. The music once again began to play and everyone went into the centre of the room to begin the dance. As we were dancing I saw the look on Queen Anne's face. One of both hate for me and embarrassment. I wanted to hate her. I really did. I wanted to feel jealous when I looked at her but instead I felt guilty. I felt sorry for her as I saw her as the wife who has been pushed aside for another woman. It was long however until those feelings of guilt was replaced as I was swung around by the arms of the King. Any sympathetic feelings I had had towards the Queen disappeared as I looked into the Kings eyes. I felt so safe and happy in that moment. So wanted, so loved.

The next morning I woke with a smile upon my face as I recalled the events of the previous night. However, I couldn't help the doubts from clouding my mind. Maybe he doesn't like me? Maybe he only wants a mistress? Maybe... Maybe... Maybe...

After breakfast that morning I was summoned to speak to my father and brother. I walked into a room to find my father sat behind a table and my brother standing next to him. " The King seems to have taken a liking to you, my daughter" said my father. I couldn't help but let a shy smile escape me as I heard these words spoke. Maybe the King really does like me I said to myself.

Now my brother spoke " You must be careful no to let the King persuade you into giving yourself to him. No matter how hard he tries. If you are to marry him you must remain pure. You don't want to end up his mistress."

" Jane understands, she is a good girl." My father responded.

I can't remember getting a compliment from my father in the past. To know that he trusted me meant a so much. "I will try my best to do my duty, father. " I replied.

" Good and I trust that you will do" He said

I left with a smile upon my face. I wanted to make my father and my family proud of me.

I spent the next few days at court doing ordinary things. Walking in the garden, doing my needlework and making one or two friends. I had not seen the King since the night of the Banquet and was beginning to wonder whether the King really was interested in me. It wasn't until one early evening when I was just sitting in my chambers when I heard a knock at the door. It was my brother. He was let in and I looked at him quizzically. "Yes, brother. Why is it that you have come?" I hoped that he was here to tell me good news but I was fearing the worst.

" The King requests your company, dear sister"

I took a gulp and replied " My company" I smile spread across my face.

" Ready yourself. Quickly! He wants to see you immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane Seymour Part 5 - I have adapted one of the scenes from the Tudors in this part but it is a little different.

* * *

I walked up to the door. Took a deep breath and opened the door to the Kings chamber. I bowed before him with a " Your Majesty"

I heard his voice saying " Come closer Jane." I did so with as much confidence as I could muster.

" Come, sit here." he said as he patted his left thigh. I did so somewhat cautiously for I remembered the words of my brother as he told me to protect my virtue when I was around the King.

" Do not be afraid, Jane." he spoke in such a gentle voice.

I sat down on his knee somewhat uncomfortable knowing that I had no sat on a man's knee in fact anyone's knee since I was infant. However, this was unlike the times I would have spent as a toddler on the laps of grown-ups. I was no child now. I was a women and he was a man. With this thought came feelings of trepidation and excitement. I had barely spoken to men outside my family in my sheltered life at home. So this new physical intimacy was sparking a curiosity within me I had realised existed.

" May I kiss you, Jane?" Were the words which next came from his lips.

Those words caught me somewhat off guard but how could I deny the King of England a kiss were my thoughts as I bent my head down towards his where our lips met in a chaste kiss. As our lips parted all I wanted was for them to be connected once more. I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine again.

" May I kiss you again, Jane?" came the words I wanted to hear most.

" You may." I replied

He kissed me once again. This time with a little more passion that before. From his lips I could taste subtle but sweet wine. Oh, how divine I thought as I kissed him back. His lips parted from mine and once again soft words were spoken from his mouth.

" I respect your honour and that is why in the future we will meet in situations where people will be surrounding us. I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you."

I smiled " I would like that too, your majesty." I replied feeling more at ease conversing with him.

" My dear, sweet, innocent Jane" flowed the words from his mouth as he pressed his lips onto mine in a kiss. I replayed his words in my head again not quite knowing what those words were making me feel.

Our romantic moment was suddenly interrupted as the door swung open causing me to jump up in alarm and cower behind the King's chair. Queen Anne was standing at the doorway in distress as she witnessed her husband kissing another women.

" Mistress Jane Seymour. Oh God, of all people, feeble little Jane Seymour" came the wails of her voice.

" You must go , Jane." The kind ordered.

I ran out the door in a mix of emotions: guilt, excitement, curiosity, extreme happiness and for some reason a little shame. I walked quickly down the corridors hearing the shouts of both the King and the Queen as they argued.

Once in was back in my chambers I was unable to keep still. I walked around and around my room. Sitting down then standing up again. I couldn't seem to get over the event that had just occurred. I felt as if I would burst if I did not tell someone but I knew of no one around here of whom I could trust such a secret. I concluded that my friend Mary would be the person I would confide in. She was trustworthy friend from back home perfect for such a tale as the one of my first kiss. I would have to make sure that I did not say who the man was as if the letter got into the wrong hands it could be seen as treason. I got out some paper and my ink well in preparation to write this letter.

Dearest Mary,

I have much news to share with you in regards to my so far short stay at court. My journey was a rather pleasant one. The day was not too cold and the roads were clear. I arrived there to be informed that there would be a banquet and dance to attend that evening. It was marvellous. Courses and courses of food were brought and each person at the table was some great Lord or Lady I must say I felt quite out of place being so young and inexperienced. The King who sat at the end of the table is both majestic and gracious. His wife the Queen is also very beautiful. The dance was also very much enjoyable. I danced with several gentlemen that night but one in particular I found very handsome and endearing.

This is where the real news comes in and I trust that you will be able to keep this to yourself as I know you will. This gentlemen and I were once alone and we kissed. Can you believe that he kissed me. He called me his dear Jane. I reassure you that his intentions are proper and we will begin to see each other in company. I am very much looking forward to beginning our courtship. If this relationship progresses as I hope it will then it could be very advantageous for my family. I really like this gentleman and dare say love him. Any match between the two of us I feel would be a great one. I do hope to hear from you soon. I will write to you if any progress is made in my relationship.

Your dear friend Jane Seymour.

As I finished the letter I sealed it ready to send it off at the next possible moment. I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mind all over the place as I thought about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane Seymour Part 6

* * *

I am to see the King once more. I have not seen him since the day of our first kiss. The King and I are going to go for a stroll in the gardens today. The King has insisted on chaperones. This is somewhat frustrating but it pleases me to know that the King respects me enough to take such precautions.

I am helped into a blush pink gown which I choose out specially as I feel that the colour compliments my fair skin tone and light hair. I hope that I please the King and that he finds me attractive. I leave my blonde hair tumbling down my back in loose waves. As I leave my chambers I am filled with great anticipation. I couldn't wait to see my love once more.

I curtsy before him and kiss the ring upon his finger before we make our way out to the gardens. It is still winter so I put on warm furs which to my disappointment cover my dress. Dew covers the morning grass and signs of frost sit upon bare bushes. The gardens seem lifeless at this time of year however his majesty's presence makes the walk as pleasurable as it would have been in the midst of summer.

We begin our walk with pleasantries filled with stiff manners which I have been taught to use while in the company of others. As the walk goes on the King begins to enquire into my life back home and the family to which I belong. For the first time in my life I feel like someone is genuinely interested in what I have to say. I tell him of my home, my siblings and my parents and he holds on to each word like I'm spelling out the secret to eternal life. As I spoke I felt the loneliness of a life disappear.

When I finished he asked me a question " Do you care for me, Jane?"

I was unsure how to react to such a question. I was careful with my answer knowing it was the King with whom I was speaking.

" Of course your Grace" were the words in which I choose hoping to god they were the right ones.

There was a short pause filled with silence before the King opened is mouth again.

"I'm glad for I care for you very deeply"

I smiled bowing my head downwards towards my feet in a bashful glare.

" I have reason to believe that my wife has been ... well disloyal to me. This offence is treason and she will be placed before a court to be tried for the crimes in which she has been accused of."

The Kings words shocked me. I gulped down the lump which had grown in my throat as I thought about the possibilities that such a situation could give me. The King then placed a chaste kiss upon my lips and spoke the soft words " I hope to see you again soon, my love."

We bid each other farewell and then he was gone. Everything felt so still and so empty without him around but he left me with hope. Hope of a new life which would be filled with so many exciting new experiences. I couldn't help but feel that soon my life may change forever.

Days passed without any word concerning the Queen her crimes or when her trial would be held. Rumours flew around court. Some people claimed that she was a witch. People said she slept with the musician Mark Smeeton and most shockingly of all it was said that she had lay with her own brother. I knew that these crimes were punishable by death and as bad is it may be I prayed to god for a guilty verdict.

It was not until over a week after our garden walk that it was announced that the Queen would be tried the next week. The Queen was being imprisoned at the tower awaiting whatever was to come next for her. Between the announcement and the trial his majesty and I met every single day. We got to know each other occasionally sharing gentle kisses. Rarely did we speak about the trial or Queen Anne but the King still managed to make his intentions towards me clear. He wanted me to be his wife. This role in which he wished me to undertake scared me in more that one respect. For one I had never been a wife and was unsure of some of the duties which one must undertake however my main concern was the fact that the King longed for a son above all other things. I feared that I would be unable to provide him with a male heir. Would he also dispose of me if I could not give him the thing he has longed for most of all?

* * *

Next chapter will be the trial of Queen Anne.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane Seymour Part 7

* * *

The day soon arrived when the Queen would be tried for the crimes of adultery, incest and treason. If she was proven guilty her punishment would almost certainly be death.

The morning of the trial the King called me to his chambers. As I stepped in I looked around but realised that we were alone which was strange as the King always insisted on chaperones being present during our meetings. I think the King acknowledged my uncertainty as he began to speak.

"I know I promised never to be alone with you but I wanted to speak privately with you. I only want a minute of your time if that is fine with you, my lady?"

" Of course it is, your majesty" I replied.

The King beckoned me over. I sat on his lap as had become tradition.

" As you know the Queen Anne is being tried today. I believe she has bewitched me into marrying her and not only that it seems that she is has committed adultery against me. However, she will be my wife and Queen until she is proven guilty but if the verdict goes the way I foresee that it may go. I wish you to know the intentions I have for our relationship."

Just at this moment before I have time to fully take in the words he had just spoken I see him bring out a ring. As much as I try I cannot hide the surprise upon my face.

" See this ring as my commitment to our relationship. It is my hope that one day very soon it will have an even deeper meaning. Until the day I can wholly and truly express my feelings to you keep this ring and see it as a symbol of the love I have for you. Treasure it and when you look at it remember what it represents, my sweet Jane."

I smiled up at him as I said " I accept this ring and I want you to know that I am also committed to you and our relationship. I also have hope that if it is what is right and just that this ring will mean something more in the future."

He then kissed me in the most passionate way we ever had before. He swiftly stood up and said " Sweetheart, you must now go if I am to respect your honour." With one last brief kiss I walked out the room turning round once to look at the man who god willing would one day be my husband.

I was anxious about going to the trial as I was aware of the fact that I would have to face the Queen. Look into her eyes and try my hardest not to feel any guilt for the woman that's husband I may be about to steal.

I walked into the court room early afternoon not long before it was due to begin. I sat on a seat at the end of a row near to the aisle of which the Queen herself would walk down. The King sat on a throne at the end of the room with a slightly nervous look on his face. To either side of him lay a panel of people who would be the ones to decide Queen Anne's pending fate. One of these men on the panel was the Queen's uncle himself. Shortly after my arrival the Queen Anne arrived. All was silent as she made her way down the aisle. I bowed my head in shame as she passed me. I could almost feel her hateful eyes boring into me as she walked by. The trial seemed to go on and on. Witness after witness took there turn to tell their tale of the Queen's crimes. Witchcraft, adultery, incest and treason. As one lady told the audience of the time she witnessed the Queen with her brother I could she the disgusted look about the Queens face. I wondered if she really had done such an atrocious thing. Finally all the evidence against the Queen had been given and each member of the jury was asked to give their verdict. Down the rows the question was asked and each time the word " guilty" was heard. Last of all to give their verdict was the Queens uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. The Queen looked at him despairingly, begging with her eyes for him to choose the words not guilty. Chillingly he said " guilty" staring daggers at his niece as he said the word.

Gasps filled the room as the words were spoken. My own gasp being one of them. I knew what the words guilty meant for the Queen and I also knew what those words meant for me. Shouts began to echo around me. Slanderous shouts aimed at the Queen. It was announced that the Queen would be sentenced to death. The King was to be lenient as her execution would be carried out by beheading with a sword.

As the Queen walked down the aisle head held high she stared at me with an evil glare. I stared back knowing I had won this war. She was no different from me. She had stolen a woman's husband as had I. The only difference being she had to seduce her man, my man seduced me. I held my head high also with pride. I had won, I was the winner and I would feel no guilt for her were the words circling around in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane Seymour Part 8

* * *

Anne was sent to the tower to await her execution which was due to happen in about 10 days time. Her brother George Boleyn and the other men who had been charged with sleeping with the Queen would be executed before her.

Henry called me to him the very next day. We were accompanied by my brother who sat at the opposite end of the room as we spoke.

" I can now promise marriage, Jane. Just as soon as the... execution has taken place. We only have to wait a while longer."

" I am looking forward to it your Majesty. " I replied

" You must call me Henry while we are in private now. We are almost married after all."

" Okay, Henry" I smiled

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and said " Now I must go and see to the affairs of this country, my love. I shall see you very soon. "

He placed a final kiss on my forehead as both me and my brother exited the room.

" I think my little sister was just proposed to by none less than the King himself." my brother said.

" You shouldn't have even been listening in your supposed to be a chaperone not a spy." I said with a look of annoyance on my face.

" I was only joking. Congratulations!" he said with a smile.

" I hadn't realised you cared." was my response.

" Of course I care this could mean great things for me as well as you." he said smugly.

My brother and I had a strange relationship. At times we acted as if we were still children bickering and joking and at other times he acted all superior and formal I could never tell which mood he would be in.

The days went by and one after the other each treasonous man was killed. I prayed a prayer for each of their souls as they departed this earth with a feeling of sincerity. With some feelings of guilt I awaited the death of Queen and with eager anticipation. I knew that her death would allow my marriage to the King.

When the day finally arrived I was undecided as to whether or not I should attend her execution. Before I had fully decided I was summoned to the King.

" Will you watch it with me from the window? I know it's a lot to ask but I would really appreciate it." the King said.

" Of course I will if that is what you want your... Henry."

" Thank you sweet Jane." he said as moved a piece of hair out of my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and we looked out the window to the place where his wife would die. We did this a while waiting for the time to arrive. Not long before it was time for Anne to come out he broke the silence.

" I hope this is right, Jane."

" Don't doubt yourself. She has been given a fair trial and justice is about to prevail." I replied in an effort to comfort the man which I was seeing a weakness to for the first time.

" I know, its just that I... loved her." He said in a cracking voice.

At that moment I wrapped my arms around him whispering the words " I know you did" over and over again.

Eventually we saw a woman dressed in finery walk out. It was Queen Anne I regained the grip of the Kings hand as we witnessed her striding out head held high handing out money to the poor. When she got up to the stand where she would die I saw the fear appear in her. You could see the unsteadiness of her body as she approached the time when all would end. She was going somewhere which no one knew anything about. I looked into the eyes of my King as I saw both pain and strength. This hurt him. This hurt him a lot but he had the strength to do it. She said some final words which we could not hear through the thick glass of the window. She put her head down as the swordsmen approached her from behind. The head of the Queen was removed in one swift movement. I turned away both in repulsion, shock and guilt. Was this all my fault? Or was this the right thing?

I didn't see the King again that day however he did call me the one following. Where he officially proposed to me. I asked myself how he could forget one wife so fast but still I said "Yes" with much certainty. It was what I wanted. All I could hope for was that I was enough and that I could produce the male heir he longed for so much.

* * *

Sorry for the short length of this part but I didn't want to start any of the wedding preparations in this part. Still I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane Seymour Part 9

* * *

Within days of the Kings proposal we were to be married. This wedding was going to be different from the one I had thought I would have ever since I was a child not only because it was the King I was marrying but for several other reasons. I would be married in secret to a man who had just got his wife executed days before our wedding. There would be no big banquet. I would be the third wife of a powerful man who has two children who need a new mother. Not to mention the responsibility that being the new Queen of sonless King brings. It was all so confusing but wonderfully so. The days leading up to the wedding I would lay in bed with a mind so filled with thoughts that I struggled to sleep. Nervous thoughts, happy thoughts, excited thoughts, curious thoughts and some just purely terrifying.

It was an evening in which we married. I stood in front of the mirror my blonde hair flowing down my back in a tumble of waves. I wore a few freshly picked flowers through my hair. I wore a simple white embroidered dress. I thought I was wearing the perfect outfit for our secret union.

Moments later I heard a tap at the door. I spoke up saying " Come in."

It was my father as I had expected. " Are you ready?" came his words.

I took a deep breath and nodded. My father wasn't usually very complimentary in fact he would usually try to avoid it at all cost but as he linked our arms together to walk out the door he said " You did well, Jane. You did really well." I knew that had been hard for him to say that to me. Usually a remark like that was reserved for Edward. I smiled with tears in my eyes and said " Thanks. I hope I make you proud."

We didn't say another word to each other all the way down the corridor but I knew that from this day forward it would be another man who I would have to try to please and impress. In some ways I questioned if I was leaving the control and entrapment that one man forced upon me into anothers but before I could think to hard about it we were outside the room in which I would become the Kings wife.

Before I knew it we were walking through the doors and were entering the room. I felt like I wasn't really their almost like an outer body experience. As I walked down the aisle I looked to either side of myself. The only people in the room were My father , my brother, the priest who was to marry us , Charles Brandon the Kings best friend, the King himself and I of course. My own mother wasn't even present. I felt a surge of longing for her at that moment. I wanted her to be here to hold my hand and tell me what to do. As I reached the end of the aisle I was met with the King. He seemed hypnotised when looking at me. It felt so good to know that it was me that was doing that to him. No man had treated her like that before. No one had ever seen her as beautiful as he had.

The service went by quickly. The vows were said and we were pronounced man and wife. We kissed and walked back down the aisle together as one. It felt odd knowing that their would be no celebrations or congratulations. All of this was to remain hushed until it was thought appropriate to announce our marriage.

I returned to my chambers hardly feeling that I had left. It felt surreal that after only that brief amount of time that I had become someone's wife. I knew what came next and that was what worried me the most. I couldn't pretend to know much of the marital bed but I heard talk at court. It would hurt for one. For me however it was more than that the whole idea of being intimate scared me but I trusted the King to be kind and gentle.

A maid came in to run me a warm bath which I accepted gladly. Laying in the warm water helped me to relax somewhat. When I came out of the bath I put on a plain white night gown. I let my hair down still a little damp after my bath. I put on a dressing gown hoping that it would provide me with some more modesty. I sat down at my dressing table and brushed my hair with trembling hands. The maid came over and took the brush out of my hands.

" Let me, your majesty." she said.

At first I was surprised by the name in which she called me but then I remembered that I was in fact Queen.

" I'm sorry if it is not my place but please don't worry. Everything will be alright." she said this with a kind smile.

" Thank you. I'm sure everything will be fine." I replied bravely.

" I think it's time to go, your majesty." she said after a few minutes.

With one final look in the mirror. I stood up overcoming my nerves and slowly walked towards the door. Just before I left the maid spoke once more.

" Remember what I said. "

" I will thank you. " I said in return.

I walked down the corridor slowly. In a way trying to delay what was to come next. I was shaking all over mostly with nerves but with some anticipation. Finally I reached the Kings door and I knocked.

" Come in! " boomed his voice.

Then quickly before I was able to change my mind I walked into the unknown. Inside the room was the King in his nightwear as I was. I was unused to seeing any man in such a state of undress. The priest was also there. It was tradition for the consummation of a royal marriage to be witnessed. I had almost completely forgotten about this tradition and once again the nerves set in.

I heard the King say " You may go now." to the priest.

The priest left and I knew the King had done that for me. He had done it because he knew it would make me even more uncomfortable for their to be a witness.

I stood next to the door staring at my feet when the King spoke again.

" Wife come closer." said he and I did.

I approached him and we kissed. I was holding back some. We had kissed far more passionately than this before but before I knew that we would have to stop. Tonight we would not stop. We would not stop until we had consummated our marriage.

* * *

I will continue the wedding night in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane Seymour Part 10

* * *

" You alright my love?" questioned the King.

I nodded somewhat hesitantly.

" My Jane, how perfectly pure you are."

I smiled softly once again staring at the ground. Blushing at his remark. He took my hand a led me towards the bed. I think I was shaking because Henry turned to look at me again and spoke softly " No need to be scared my love. I will look after you. I shall be so very gentle and kind. I would never want to hurt you."

His reassurances somewhat comforted me. As he lay me down on the bed continuing to kiss me. Although my heart felt as if it was beating out my chest I felt special underneath him. He was paying such special attention to me and all I could think about was how loved I felt. I felt pretty pathetic however just lying there not doing to much. Mainly because I didn't quite know what to do. I didn't want to make a mistake so I thought it was better to do nothing than to make a fool of myself.

We kissed for a while which allowed me to ease into our intimacy. Then all of a sudden I felt him begin to undo my nightgown at the top. I looked up at him. I think he must of seen my terrified eyes because he lifted his hand up towards my face and stroked my cheek.

" Its Ok. No need to be embarrassed." he said.

" It's just..."

" It's just what? Speak to me. I want to know how you feel."

" Its just I don't know what to do or how to be and I'm so scared." I started blushing again after my ramble realising I had just spoke all the things I had been thinking in my head.

" It's ok everyone feels like that. I will tell you what to do. I don't expect you to know."

I nodded my approval as he untied the ribbon at the top of my nightgown. He pushed it off my shoulders exposing my breasts to him for the first time. All of a sudden his lips were upon them. At first I was shocked. It felt unusual but it also made me feel something I had never experience before. A wanting, a wanting for more.

He started to kiss a trail down my body down by breasts, across my stomach all the way down to my hipbones. He then stopped and looked up at me as if too ask if it was ok. Slowly he pulled my nightdress down all the way pulling it over my feet and throwing it off the bed. Before I could comprehend my nakedness he was removing his own nightshirt. I looked away shyly not sure what to expect.

" Jane, you may look at me. There is no shame."

" I slowly turned my face towards him. I stared at his face not daring to look anywhere else.

Then he was kissing me again and I was kissing him back. I was feeling a pleasure that I had never felt before. Something so extraordinary in the pit of my stomach.

" You ready now" he said

I nodded once more scared that if I spoke something other than speech would be heard. Within a brief moment he was in. Slowly moving in and out. Trying to hurt me as little as possible.

All I knew in those minutes was I loved this man. I also knew that our love had hurt people but the way he was making me feel in that moment I hardly even thought about them.

* * *

Sorry I know it's a really short chapter but I didn't know how to make the wedding night longer. Hope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
